Adam Meets the Winchesters
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Adam's mom's missing.  He needs to find his dad. Spanking of a minor. If this offends you, please don't read.. AU I have changed the ages of the boys to suit my evol plan.* waves hand dismissively at canon*. I have two more. I am gonna review them & post.


Title: Adam Meet the Winchesters  
>Characters: John, Dean, Sam and Adam<br>Genre: Gen, PG for language.  
>Summary: Adam's mom is missing. He needs to find his Dad. Spanking. If this offends you, please don't read.. AU I have changed the ages of the boys to suit my evol plan.* waves hand dismissively at canon*. I have two more and I am gonna review them and post them as I get them updated and edited. <p>

XXX

Adam did not meet John Winchester until he was eleven.

It was a shock.

He knew his dad wasn't a billionaire or anything but finally meeting him was kind of anticlimactic.

The dude was big physically, that much was true, but he was not the larger than life person that Adam had dreamed about. In his minds eye, his father was a hero. Maybe a cop or a firefighter. Somebody who spent his time saving people for a living.

The truth was so much worse.

His dad was just a mechanic, and probably not a reputable one at that. The man never stayed anywhere very long and only blew into town occasionally. They went to a baseball game once and even spent a weekend fishing but that was about it. It agitated him sometimes, why the man couldn't be bothered to have Adam in his life. His mom just smiled and said that some men would never settle down and that John Winchester was that kind of man. Adam decided early on he was not going to be that kind of man.

Still, John was his father and when his mother disappeared, there was no one else to call. He had no grandparents, no family, just him and mom.

Adam called the number on the carefully folded up paper he kept in his wallet. He knew his voice shook when he called and left the message, but he was only twelve and his mom was gone and the only other person in the world who might have cared at all was a man he barely knew.

John Winchester might have been an absentee father but he showed up pretty quick. Less than four hours after Adam made the call his father stands in the middle of the police station filling out paperwork to get Adam released to his custody. It was really not all that hard. John Winchester was the biological father. Adam's mom was had made contingencies, she had a will and specific instructions. In the event of her death or in this case, disappearance, Adam was to be remanded to the custody of his father. Less than an hour later, Adam is in the back seat of his father's classic muscle car.

His father turns toward Adam, his right arm slung around the front seat of the Impala. "Adam, I'm gonna drop you off. You'll be safe at the motel while I check out what happened with your mom."

Adam shakes his head. "Nuh, uh. – My mom is my business. I need to know what happened. I'm not going anywhere."

John sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "No can do, kid. Your mom gave me to you for safe keeping."

Suddenly Adam is angry, so angry that he feels the hot prick of tears in his eyes. "She didn't give you anything. You just happened to be there at my conception." Adam knows it's not really fair. He should probably be happy his father showed up at all. But a few days together in the past year does not a father make.

For a moment Adam isn't sure who this man is, the charming grin vanishes and there is a hardness about his father's features he has never seen before. The moment is brief though and as quickly as it came the look disappears.

John Winchester speaks low and soft. "I understand that you are worried, kid. But I can't check this out unless I know you are safe. I don't know where your mom is but it's not like her to just leave." Adam grunts. At least John doesn't sound like the stupid cop who suggested that maybe his mom just up and took off.

His father continues. "She wouldn't want you out here in a car or in a hotel room by yourself while I'm snooping around your house. The motel is safe. You're gonna hang out there for a bit with the boys while I check this out."

Adam tries to straighten himself up in the car, to make himself bigger, taller, _more adult. _"No way. I'm not going with anybody. I called you so that you could help me find my mom, not pawn me off on somebody."

"Look kid." There is exasperation in his father's voice and a tight edge that Adam can't quite figure out. "You called me because I'm your father and as your father, I'm telling you – you are gonna sit your ass in a motel room with your..." John's voice drops to a slightly more gentle timbre. "If your mom didn't want me down as your next of kin, she wouldna done it. She wouldna done it if she didn't trust me. Now, I gotta go back in that house and I don't really know what I'm gonna find. Whatever I do find, I don't need to be worrying about a kid getting in my way."

"I'm not gonna get in your way, _John. _I'm not a kid. Besides, the cops already checked the house out. There's nothing there. And even if it was there, what are you gonna do, check the timing belt on whoever took my mom? Maybe rotate his tires?"

John glances hard at Adam and raises a brow. "Did anyone ever tell you, you got a smart mouth?"

"Yeah, it's part of my charm."

"Not so much, kid."

"And the name is not kid, it's Adam." Adam lifts his chin and eyeballs his father.

"Point taken. While we are talking about names, mine is Dad or sir. Not John."

Adam rolls his eyes. _Sir, my ass._

Adam watches as his father turned the ignition in the big Chevy. The car roars to life.

The drive to the motel isn't very long but the way is not familiar either. Although Adam has lived in Woodbridge all of his life, he has never been to this side of town. The Round Robin Motel looks like it had reached its peak of hospitality back in the 50's.

"So, _Dad…" _Adam starts as John drives the Impala up to a room situated at the far end of the motel. "This is your idea of a safe place for me while you go back to my perfectly safe home to check on clues as to my mother's whereabouts?"

"I'll do, Adam." His father growls low, as if Adam's attitude has just about taxed the limit of his endurance "You are only gonna be here for a short while, long enough for me to take a look around. Long enough to make sure everything is safe."

Adam snorts and brushes his dark blond hair out of his face with a vague wave of his hand. John scowls in Adam's direction and gets out of the car. He taps the roof meaningfully and leans in. "Stay put, I'll be right back." John doesn't even check to see if Adam is going to obey or not. The dude must think his word is law or something.

"Whatever." Adam seethes quietly. Why the hell would his father want to leave him in a skanky motel room when maybe Adam could help figure out what happened to his mother?

John leaves him in the car for a while. Through the open window he can hear raised voices. He even hears what could possibly be door slamming. _This motel must be built out of plywood_. Adam gets out of the car. It's hot and whatever is going on in the motel sounds more interesting than the car. He tries to hear the words, but they're not clear. Although he can't tell exactly what is going on in that motel room, tempers are running high. It stops abruptly. There is quiet then and a few moments later his father comes out of the motel room.

John stops in front of Adam as he lounges, arms crossed up, hip against the quarter panel of the Impala. "You don't follow directions do you?"

"What? You told me to stay. I stayed." Adam mumbles sullenly.

John settles next to his son, his hip snugged up against Adam's. He looks out over the expanse of the blacktopped parking lot.

"Okay. Let's just briefly run through this. When I say stay, I mean stay where you are. So for clarification purposes, if you are in the car when I say stay, I mean, keep your ass in the car. Can you follow that?"

Adam steadfastly refuses to look at his father. He squints into the late afternoon sun.

"You hear me?"

Adam nods almost imperceptibly.

"Can't hear your head rattle, son."

Adam does turn to his dad with that one.

"Huh?"

John sighs. "It means, answer me kid, this ain't a game of Charades."

Adam groans. "Okay, I hear you. Stay where you say stay."

John nods briefly and then tips his head toward the front door. Adam wonders why his father doesn't have the same requirements regarding head nodding that it seems like Adam has, but he follows his lead to the motel door anyway.

John opens the door.

"Adam, I want you to meet your brothers. Sam and Dean."

XXX

_Well, totally not expecting this one._

Adam looks at the two older boys. The oldest has his hair military short. The kid looks fit and tough and despite the fact that he is standing quietly in the door jam of the kitchenette, Adam gets the impression that his oldest brother is far from relaxed.

The other boy hair is longer, shaggier even than Adam's. This boy is sitting on the bed when Adam comes in but the kid comes to his feet when his father enters the room. This boy is all harsh angles and legs. He reminds Adam of the colts he remembers seeing during a road trip to Kentucky. The kid looks like he is at least six foot tall and probably not more than 15 or 16.

The oldest boy moves to Adam first. He offers his hand.

"Hey, Adam. I'm Dean."

Adam returns the shake automatically. His brother's hand is strong and firm and has the quick one, two pump of someone who has been taught to shake hands.

Adam's mouth opens and closes but nothing comes out. There is nothing he can think of that would appropriately express his shock.

The other boy looks like he can smell something bad that no one else can, but when Dean steps back from Adam and jabs the floppy haired boy with a sharp elbow to his ribs, Sam steps toward Adam as well.

He shakes Adam's hand too, just as firmly as his brother. "Sam." He nods to Adam and even though Sam looks unhappy he meets Adam's eyes steadily.

Adam can feel his father shift his weight behind him. The guy seems just a bit uncomfortable and Adam doesn't care one whit.

"Boys, this isn't how I wanted you to meet." John gestures for Adam to move into the room. "I know we have a lot to talk about. I know this isn't gonna be easy, but right now I just need you three to get along while I figure out what happened to Adam's mom."

"Dean, you are in charge. Sam, find a book for Adam to read or just watch some TV. Adam, you listen to your brothers. I'll be back as soon as I can and get all three of you up to speed. I don't want you to step a foot out of this room. Got it, boys?"

"Yes, sir." Sam and Dean answer quickly almost with military precision. Adam looks from Dean to Sam and back again. They sound like twins. What are they – robots? Their father (and doesn't that sound crazy) grabs a duffle conveniently sitting by the bed and turns to leave. John glances at the floor and then to Sam. "Check your salt lines Sam."

Sam offers a dutiful, "Yes, sir." But if Adam didn't know any better, he would swear that Sam sounds resentful. Sam steps toward the recently vacated doorway as their father leaves and then grabs a canister of salt and proceeds to run a thick rope of salt under the doorway. Adam blinks twice. These have got to be the strangest people he has ever met.

Then it is just Sam, Dean and Adam.

All three boys eye each other warily.

To say that this is an uncomfortable meeting would be an understatement, but Sam and Dean are cordial. Polite even, it is as if Adam were a mentally challenged, in -bred cousin.

They make no sudden moves, they offer each other glances that Adam can't interpret, they don't speak much. It's almost as if they are afraid to say something they shouldn't say. Adam may have lived alone with his mom, but he never really felt alone until today.

Adam paces. Sits on the bed. Paces some more. Sam reads a book, it's leather bound and old but he doesn't offer to let Adam take a look. Dean watches TV. The older boy is watching a Godzilla movie. He smirks during Godzilla's rampage. Laughs when buildings get demolished. Neither boy makes any motion to go out, it is as if that salt line that Sam dumped on the floor is a barrier of sorts and neither boy can breach it.

Finally, Adam has had it. John has been gone for hours and neither Sam nor Dean seem particularly concerned. Nor do they make any effort to call John or figure out what is going on. They seem content with their lot in life.

Adam waits another 15 minutes. He sits on the bed, bounces his leg absently, stands, and paces again.

"That's it." Adam stops in mid pace and heads toward the well-salted door. From the other bed Sam turns the page of his book. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Sam sounds quiet but his voice carries.

"Yeah, well you're not me. I think I've had enough sitting around for one day."

Dean taps the mute button on the TV with a touch of irritation. "Dude, do not go out that door."

"Why not? This room is stuffy and the place sucks. This sitting around is making me stir-crazy."

Dean talks in the kind of voice that you reserve for unruly toddlers. "You can't go outside. Dad said not to. Dad said to stay remember?"

"What is it with John Winchester and _stay. _ What are you guys – trained dogs? Do you heel too? Play fetch?"

Sam nods from his bed. "Woof."

Dean glares at Sam. "Don't encourage him, Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam doesn't sound particularly mad about the nickname, it is as if he is on automatic pilot. He turns another page, settles himself a little more comfortably on the bed.

Adam puts his hand on the doorknob, shoves the chain from it's locked position to unlocked.

"Adam, do not make me stop you. I mean it." Adam is shocked at the growl from his oldest brother. He is just a kid, he can't be much older than nineteen or twenty but he sounds pretty authoritative.

Sam lifts his head from his book and for a moment Adam catches Sam's eye. Sam shakes his head in Adam's direction. It is almost imperceptible but the gesture is obvious. Do not mess with Dad's orders. Do not mess with Dean.

Adam huffs. It is an impasse. Dean hasn't gotten off his spot on the bed. Sam is still propped up on the other bed reading. Adam has already got his hand on the knob and the door is unlocked. It is then that he realizes that there is nowhere to go. If he walks out the door he will need to walk home and because this hole in the wall motel is in an area of town where even the meth addicts wouldn't live, Adam has no idea how to get home. But he figures he might be able to make it to the main drag and figure it out from there. Maybe.

Still Adam is pretty sure that Dean will reach Adam before Adam even gets the door open. So what will that prove? Dean can kick Adam's ass. Adam knows that. The boy is almost as tall as their father and all lean muscle. He looks like he could kick Rambo's ass. Adam doesn't want to find brass knuckles in his face, and Dean looks like he could do it.

Adam's momma didn't raise a dumb kid.

Dean's voice is soft but clear. "Really, kid. You need to stay in the room."

Adam drops his hand from the knob, re-latches the chain and settles back down on the bed.

He can wait.

XXX

Adam is patient. He has always been patient. That and stubborn. He can outwait just about anyone if he really wants to. So it isn't that hard. Dean takes the bed closest to the door and Sam takes the one closest to the bathroom. Adam is on a rollaway in the middle. It makes him feel like a baby sandwiched safely between two parents. Except these aren't his parents, they are his brothers and really Adam hasn't seen any real evidence that is the truth anyway.

Adam moves stealthily, just a tiny bit at a time. He remembers watching a show on TV about Marine snipers. That is what he feels like, a sniper, slowly making his way to the door in tiny increments.

Dean snores and rolls and at that moment, Adam slides the chain across the lock. It sounds terrifically loud to him in the darkened room but it isn't. Dean chuffs, much like a guard dog and then settles back to sleep. Adam figures that Dean's protective instincts are more for people breaking and entering than leaving. He opens the door, steps over the condiment line and moves out into the night.

It feels awesome outside. The air is cooler, the stars are bright and even though this is just a parking lot Adam feels vindicated. He got away from his brothers and now is gonna hunt down his wayward mechanic father.

Maybe he will find his mother because that is all he really wanted in the first place.

He steps off the curb onto the blacktop.

The clean and jerk literally pulls him off of his feet. It is as if he is attached to a bungee cord wielded by an invisible gorilla.

His brother drags him backwards up the curb, across the brief sidewalk and through the salt line back into the room.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dean roars in his ear and suddenly Adam is scared.

"Dean!"

"Damn straight."

Adam struggles but Dean is strong, he sits down on the bed and pulls Adam over his lap in an impressive move that Adam would never be able to duplicate in a million years.

"Sammy, salt." Dean speaks to his brother who is already up and moving with that damn salt canister. Not that Adam can see much considering the only view he has is of the tattered gray carpet just a little below his head.

Then Dean spanks.

His hand is hard, he peppers Adam's ass with a sharp, staccato beat that even through his jeans hurts like shit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adam tries to sound tough but he kind of squeaks out the words.

"If you don't know by now, than you are dumber than I thought." Dean shifts his right leg and suddenly Adam's ass is even a better target.

Adam has never been spanked in his life. Not once. Now the brother who he has only known for a few hours is methodically spanking the hell out of his ass. He wiggles his butt from side to side and tries to get some leverage. There is none to be had.

"Dean! Stop it!"

"In your dreams, buddy." Dean just swats harder if that is even possible.

"You can't spank me! You can't do this! You got no right to do this!"

"I got every right. You're my responsibility and for some reason you just don't seem to understand how to do what you're told. This'll help the learning curve tremendously."

Adam whimpers a bit, because damn if this spanking shit doesn't hurt like hell.

"C'mon. A little help here?" Adam pivots his head to Sam who is sitting impassively on the other bed. "Sam, tell him he can't do this."

"Dude, I tried to warn you. You should be lucky Dad isn't here."

Dean stops in mid spank. "You know, Sam is right about that." Dean speaks conversationally. Adam doesn't think he could hold a conversation if he tried. His ass is burning. His breath hitches hard. "If Dad were here, you'd be bare assed. His hand is bigger than mine and he packs a mean wallop that's for sure. "

"I'm sorry, Dean. Rrr- really. " Adam stammers. He knows he sounds like a wuss. But that can't be helped. His ass is hurting at least as much as his pride but right now the butt pain is winning.

"Well, you might be now. M'not sure." Dean starts whacking again and Adam loses it. He can't believe he is crying. He can't believe his butt is on fire. He wishes he had never walked out that damn salt-lined door. He sobs over his brother's lap and that seems to be the determining factor for Dean. He swats hard a few more times, really hard. Adam gasps at the pain in his ass.

And then stops.

He barely recognizes that it is over. He just cries limply over Dean's lap. Dean lets him cry, it doesn't seem to phase him in the least. "Adam, when Dad gives an order, we gotta follow. That is how it is." Dean rubs a gentle circle on his back and Adam wonders how his brother's hand so hard a moment ago is so gentle now.

Dean helps Adam up. Adam can barely stand he is still shaking so hard. He can't decide if it's because he is angry or because his ass hurts, or if it is a post spanking adrenaline rush. He hangs his head mortified over getting his spanked by his brother but he can't figure out why he is not more embarrassed than he feels. Maybe because Dean doesn't seem particularly upset and Sam has opened his book again. It is like ass beatings are a day in the life if you are a Winchester.

"Go wash your face, kid, then get on back to bed. Dad'll kick all of our asses if we are up at 0230 in the morning."

Adam walks into the bathroom. His eyes are red from crying and his face is flushed. He sniffles hard and then curiosity gets the best of him, he drops his jeans and regards his ass in the mirror. Damn, it is a dark rosy color from the tops of his thighs to the top of his butt. He briefly wonders about his father and bare assed spankings and hopes to hell he never finds out first hand how those go.

He decides to leave his jeans off. Anything touching his ass is killing him and his cotton boxers feel much better without the added pressure of denim.

Adam stumbles out of the bathroom and eyes up the rollway bed in between his brothers. "How the hell am I supposed to sleep after that?"

Sam flips off the reading light and huffs quietly in the dark.

"On your stomach."

XXX

Adam awakes to find Sam and Dean gone. They have been replaced by his father who is sitting at a table making notations in a small journal of some kind. Another unexpected piece of the Winchester puzzle. He never thought of his father as the kind of guy to write in a diary. This family is getting crazier by the minute.

Adam sits on the side of the roll away bed, he hisses when his ass touches the mattress. It is going to be hard as hell to sit today. But if he thinks about it, the horrible pain from last night is gone. He stands walks to the bathroom, pisses and heads back to the main part of the motel.

"I hear you ran into some trouble last night." His father sounds matter of fact, and it occurs to Adam that should be odd, but he is learning about these Winchesters and their bizarre thoughts on what is routine and what is down right freaky.

"Yeah, it turns out Dean is crazy."

His father grins kind of slow and looks up from his journal. "No, he is just doing his job."

"No, he is certifiable. What kind of person forces somebody to stay in a motel room, pours salt all over the place and then beats his kid brother's ass because he doesn't agree with the crazy? Nobody does that shit."

"We do that shit. This family does that shit and you are a member so get used to it. "

"Listen, John, um, Dad. Maybe I was wrong to call you. I'm sure I can find my mom. I'll just work with the police and see what we can come up with. I can hang with one of my friends till she turns up. Don't worry about me." Adam is pulling on his jeans as he speaks. He doesn't like the way they feel over his sensitive ass but he can't walk around naked so he just man's up.

"About that, Adam. I don't know of anyway to say this except to come out and say it." John pauses, takes a deep breath. "Your mom isn't coming home. I'm sorry, son. Even though the police say there is no foul play, it just doesn't seem likely." John's voice is soft, gentle and final. Adam thinks that almost makes it worse. He knew his mother wasn't coming back, whatever happened to keep her away from Adam most definitely indicated she was dead. He knew it at the police station, knew it before his father came to check it out. That doesn't stop the broken sob that escapes. He stands forlornly next to the rollout bed and rubs the heel of his hand to his eyes.

In a moment his father is there. He pulls Adam into a hug and despite all of Adam's best intentions he can't keep up the façade. His father's arms are strong, they wrap completely him. He is enveloped in warmth and comfort. Adam cries unabashedly then, tears wetting the man's flannel shirt. His dad mumbles quiet shhhh noises in Adam's ear and hums low, but doesn't say it is going to be fine. It is as if he knows that those kind of stupid platitudes are ridiculous. It is not going to be fine. His mom is dead and nothing is going to make it better.

They stand like that in the motel room for what seems like an eternity. Adam can't cry anymore, he is completely worn out. So he just leans quietly into his father's embrace until he thinks he can stand on his own.

"Why don't you go ahead and clean up, son. You might feel a little better if you splash some water on your face."

Adam does, he walks into the bathroom and for the second time in less than six hours he sees a face red from crying. He would take the tears from last nights spanking any day to the impossible ache he feels now. But he blows his nose and splashes some water on his face. It does make him feel a little better. He uses the rough bath towel to dry himself and tries to think of what he is going to do now.

When he comes out of the bathroom his father is leaning against the door jam in a position that mimic's Dean's from yesterday. Or maybe Dean' was mirroring John, Adam is not quite sure.

"I brought some clothes and stuff back from your house. If you need anything else, let me know and I can make another run."

Adam shakes his head. There is nothing there that he needs. He needs his mom but that ain't happening. The thought almost starts him crying again but he checks it before it gets out of hand.

"Adam, when the boys get back from getting breakfast, we're gonna eat, pack up and hit the road. I have a job in Tallahassee. It's a long drive so it will give us some time to talk. We've got a lot to talk about, kid."

Adam nods. "Tallahassee is a long way for a mechanic's job, Dad."

"Yeah it is. Which is one of the things we need to talk about but it can wait a bit. We've got a lot to figure out and learn about each other. It'll work out Adam. "

They can hear the boys pull up in the Impala.

"You're such a girl, Francis." Adam recognizes Dean's voice. His oldest brother laughs.

"And you're a jerk. Leeme alone, Dickwad."

They knock a rapid staccato on the door and then he hears the key enter the door. His oldest brother comes in first, Sam following with a bag of food.

Sam nods to Adam. "We weren't sure what you liked so we got a little of everything."

John smirks at the huge bag of food. "This is breakfast boys, not the last supper. Dayum."

"Well, old man. You have three growing boys now. You better get used to an increase in the food bill." Dean grins, settles himself on a chair and dives into the bag of food.

"So Dad. Did you explain to Adam here about post spanking rules?" Dean is eating and talking at the same time. Sam scowls at his brother's disgusting habits and opens a plastic container of fresh fruit.

"Don't worry about him, Adam. Dean is a pig."

"No, I did not mention post spanking rules. We haven't hit that yet."

Dean gleefully takes another bite of what looks to be a bacon cheeseburger. Adam glances at his watch, it's 9:30am and his brother is eating a bacon cheeseburger.

Gross.

"Let me fill ya in, kid. See whenever anybody gets their butts smacked by anybody other than Dad, the rule is Dad is probably gonna whale on your ass again." Dean continues to eat.

"Huh?" Adam can't help but reach back and rub his still sore butt.

Sam swallows his fruit. "Dean, that's not entirely fair. You know that rule is basically for Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim."

"Not always, Sammy. Remember last year. I tanned your ass when you fucked up and decided to act like an asshole and play carnival with the knives. Dad was pretty pissed over that one."

All of a sudden Adam has a disturbing picture of his tall gangly middle brother being spanked over Dean's lap. The mental image just doesn't work in his brain.

John interrupts his train of thought and delivers a sharp look at his oldest. "Dad might get pretty pissed with you if you don't watch your language, Dean."

Dean keeps right on talking. "Sorry, Dad, but you have to admit Sammy was pretty stupid that day." Dean takes another bite of cheeseburger and then continues, mouth still full. "Sam, don't tell me you forgot that one."

"Of course I did not forget it." Sam scowls and turns to his youngest brother. "Double Jeopardy means nothing in this family, Adam. You can get punished for the same crime if Dad wants to do it. But the post spanking rule goes for mostly Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim. And Jim giving you a lickin' is not likely. I think you'd have to burn down the church or something."

"So, theoretically, Dad can spank me _again, _simply because Dean spanked me yesterday?" Adam can't help the involuntary gulp that accompanies his question.

John decides to step into the conversation. "There is nothing theoretical about it, Adam. It has been known to happen from time to time. My thought is that anything that somebody other than me feels is dangerous enough, or stupid enough to warrant a spanking, well I just naturally want to make sure that you understand how I feel about the matter too. Your brothers have spent considerable time with their Uncle Bobby and Pastor Jim, they need to be mindful of their manners and pay attention to the rules. You will need to as well. But Adam, don't worry about getting another ass whipping today. You are about as new as a Winchester gets, you can get off with a reprieve. But your big brother there, seems to be having entirely too much fun at your expense so maybe I need to re-think those post spanking rules at least as far as he is concerned. Maybe I should institute some kind of post spanking spanker rules, as well."

Dean looks truly offended. "Dad, I warned him. I told him not to leave. I explained it to him, even Sammy tried. The little dude actually tried to sneak out on me. I couldn't let that go, Dad."

"No, I suppose not. Still, Adam doesn't understand the importance of following my rules, he doesn't know the big picture. We have quite a bit to discuss with him. He has got a lot to learn."

Adam opens the bag of food, pulls out what looks to be a diner box of pancakes. He settles between Sam and Dean and eats the first real meal he has had in three days.

Sam and Dean eat and talk, their father offers a suggestion once in a while but stays out of it mostly.

Adam doesn't know about his family. About their strange affection for salt. About their crazy rules and the consequences for breaking them. He really doesn't know about his father but he guesses he will figure it out.

He is a Winchester after all.

end


End file.
